I Fell In Love with You
by Faby Hola
Summary: Es una historia Personajexlector, el personaje aun no ha sido definido a lo largo de la historia se definira, tendra la participacion de la primera y decima generación, romance, humor y más. En esta historia tu pasado es el olvido y los acontesimientos del presente haran el camino de tu futuro Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

Hee aqui de nuevo con una nueva historia de personaje lector, pselpersonaje aun no lo he definido espeora lolargo de la historialo defina jeje

Sin más que lo disfruten.

Haa por cierto Recuerda estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano **menos los que invento jeje

Aclaraciones:

(T/N)= tu nombre

(T/A)= tu apellido

* * *

**I Fell In Love with You**

**Capitulo uno Conociendote **

El Frio era abrumador, tu tersa piel se enchino, y en búsqueda de calor empezaste a buscar a tientas, un dolor de cabeza era bastante irritante, y no querías abrir los ojos, sentías pesadez y tu cuerpo entumido, con cierta dificultad te sentaste, y llevaste tu mano derecha a tu frente en un intento vano de calmar el dolor de cabeza, abriste poco a poco los ojos, la luz de la habitación era muy tenue, así que parpadeaste un par de veces para ver mejor el lugar.

-¿donde estoy?- dijiste en voz queda.

Una vez un poco más despierta vislumbraste a un castaño dormido junto a tu cama, no lo reconocías, y al querer levantar tu mano izquierda viste un catéter el cual te suministraba suero, viste tu ropa y era una simple bata azul agua, entendiste estabas en un hospital, pero algo te seguía molestando.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente.

-Decimo- se escucho provenir de un peli plateado que entro a la habitación y se quedo estático por un momento.

El chico a tu costado se movió y al igual que el peli plateado se quedo estático, tú seguías sin entender la situación.

-al fin ha despertado ¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa.

Estabas a punto de contestar cuando, empujaron al peli plateado entrando detrás de el un joven moreno, con una cándida sonrisa, un peli blanco muy ruidoso, un joven azabache que se alejo de ellos, seguido de un hombre y una mujer de un particular peinado, el ambiente era animado y a la vez confuso para ti, hasta que te miro de nuevo el castaño, así que decidiste hablar.

-¿disculpen pero quienes son?- dijiste amable y con una dulce sonrisa.

El castaño sonrió –Perdona nuestra descortesía, me llamo Tsunayoshi, el es Gokudera, Yamamoto, Riohey, Hibari, Mokuro y Chrome- señalando a cada aludido cuando los mencionaba.

-Es un gusto conocerlo- te inclinaste en forma de saludo –Pero aun no entiendo ¿que hago aquí?- interrogaste al castaño.

Lo que explico Tsuna fue que hubo un accidente en las montañas de Namimori, fue una explosión provocando un derrumbe en el cual fuiste envuelta y habías sido lastimada, al parecer a lo que ellos comprendían heridas superficiales, te perdiste un momento en tus pensamientos logrando captar el mensaje y lo que paso, lo que ellos habían omitido era el hecho de que ellos fueron los responsables del accidente por un entrenamiento obligatorio por cierto tutor espartano que relucía su ausencia.

-entiendo lo que acabas de decir Tsunayoshi-san- sonreíste –fue un accidente- suspiraste –pero aun no entiendo algo- recibiste miradas inquisidoras y confusas, el relato había sido más que claro -¿ustedes quienes son?- algunos cayeron y otros se burlaron ya que habían hecho sus presentaciones, carraspeaste un poco – lo que quiero decir es que son de mi ¿amigos, familia, conocidos, desconocidos, o enemigos tal vez?- inquiriste eso te llenaba de dudas, todos se voltearon a ver un poco extrañados a tus preguntas.

-Mujer- llamo la atención Gokudera –déjame decirte algo…- se interrumpió así mismo esperando una respuesta tuya, a la cual solo parpadeaste y te señalaste y el asintió.

-yo ¿que?- dijiste un tanto confundida.

-tu nombre- dijo un poco amable, tu te llevaste tu dedo índice a tu labio en forma pensativa –vamos mujer cual es tu nombre- grito Gokudera enojado.

-y como diantres quieres que lo sepa- contestaste algo enfadada y ofendía, ahora entendías el asosiego que sentías.

-¿no sabes cual es?- pregunto Yamamoto acercándose un poco a la cama, tu negaste -¿el nombre de tu padre? ¿de tu madre? ¿tu comida favorita?- interrogo a lo cual negaste una y otra vez, todos se volvieron a mirar con confusión y susto.

De repente reíste un poco sacando a todos de ensoñación y atrayendo las miradas, tu te sostenías con la mano derecha tu estomago mientras con la izquierda limpiabas rastros de lagrimitas –lo siento, lo siento- repetiste una vez más –no lo pude evitar, claro que se quien soy- diste una angelical sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió una vez más entrando un Doctor algo viejo un poco chaparrito con una gran calva, un mono bigote y unos grandes lentes –veo que al fin despertaste (T/N)- sonrió el Doctor, -y jóvenes el horario de visita ha terminado se pueden retirara- señalo la puerta haciendo que todos salieran algunos enojados, otros con suspiro de alivio y otros más con una risita.

El doctor te miro inquisitivamente y suspiro –¿Qué paso esta vez?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en donde había estado el castaño, le contaste todo lo que te contaron el grupo de jóvenes y la broma que acababas de hacer.

-(T/N)- te llamo tu sonreíste -¿no has recordado nada?- pregunto tranquilo, tu negaste con la cabeza tranquilamente como si esa pregunta fuera común para ti –bien, pero esta vez si te quedaras en el hospital, mira que te has roto el tobillo así que estarás tres meses en reposo has escuchado- dijo algo enojado a lo cual solo asentiste y dejaste que se marchara.

-como si me fuera ha quedar aquí- sonreíste para ti, te levantaste de la cama con dirección a la ventana mientras tu largo cabello se movió al compas de tu cadera, mientras suprimías el dolor mordiéndote el labio inferior, veías era fácil escapar no era muy alto estabas en el segundo piso y cerca un árbol.

.

.

.

Gokudera iba echando humo por las orejas de lo enojado que estaba.

-Gokudera- llamo muy quedo Chrome.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió algo irritado, haciendo que todos la miraran y atentos a la explosión de Gokudera para evitar o iniciar una pelea innecesaria.

-Ella es (T/N) (T/A)- dijo tranquila.

Todos no comprendían como sabias el nombre de la chica, de echo estaban confundidos pero extrañamente con la sensación de que habían escuchado ese nombre en algún lado.

-Chrome-chan ¿la conoces?- pregunto Tsuna amablemente.

Chromese le callo una gotita estilo anime mientras reía nerviosamente –Boss es nuestra compañera de clase- aclaro.

Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna se miraron algo confusos y ambos asintieron que no había una chica con tales facciones en la escuela, Chrome iba ha explicar cuando el teléfono de Tsuna sonó.

Tsuna puso una mirada de espanto, como si viera su muerte, se debatía en contestar o no, pero seria peor no contestar así que contesto.

-_al fin contestas_- se escucho del otro lado.

-Lo siento nii-san- dijo nervioso el castaño.

-_Sabes que hora es_- se escucho algo molesto, Tsuna iba a contestar pero no le dio tiempo- _tendrían que haber llegado hace una hora_- se escucho decir –_así que venga para acá inmediatamente_- exigió y colgó.

Tsuna no tuvo que explicar nada todos habían escuchado, ya sabían lo tarde que era hace una hora debían haber llegado a la casa para festejar a su mamá por su cumpleaños.

.

.

.

-Tsuna-san se entretuvo verdad- dijo una dulce voz, quien entraba por la puerta de atras con una enorme caja.

-Seguro también se le olvidara de traer el pastel- suspiro mientras se tapaba el rostro, cayendo a la mesa –debía ser el mejor cumpleaños- decía con pesadez.

-Quien dijo que no lo es- decía tranquila mientras sacaba de la enorme caja un hermoso pastel de cumpleaños, y unos dos pequeños obsequios –Este es tuyo Giotto y este es de Tsuna- dijo amable la chica.

-Haru que haría sin ti- dijo Giotto iluminándose su cara.

-Para eso están los amigos ¿no?- dijo un poco triste Haru pero a la vez animada.

.

.

.

Mientras en una sala de hospital un Doctor de edad avanzada sacaba un expediente para poner nuevos datos.

Soslayo – A ver mi querida (T/N)- dijo para si.

La paciente nuevamente se presento por una contusión en la cabeza y una fractura de segundo grado en el tobillo izquierdo, apunto en la carpeta, tras el accidente numero 5 no muestra ningún avance de recuperación de memoria, desde el primer accidente hace tres años en donde perdió todo recuerdo y ha hecho una vida normal ha venido a revisiones constantes, pero no ha habido avance alguno, y cerro la carpeta.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Que les parecio ee! espero lo hayan disfrutado, para aclarar Tsuna y sus guardianes junto a Kyoko tendras tu misma edad estamos habalndo de 16 años donde las hormonas estan latentes jeje en cambio ya notaron que habra participacion de la primera generación ellos seran mayores tendran 19 o 20 años aun no lo decido y junto a ellos Haru que compartira la misma edad, ya vieron una rival menos

en fin esperolo hayan disfrutado y sean pasientes es mi primer Fic personajexlector, en cuanto al secreto de primavera y Yuta estoy trabajando en los capitulos espero subirlo esta semana si me trase jeje en fin linda tarde los quiero noss vemso enlaproxima emison

EXITO!


	2. Chapter 2 Rodeada

Hooola a poco tarde XD demasiado... disculpen la demora espero les guste la historia n.n

recuerden los personajes de **AKIRA AMANO **

disfruten y nos vemos la proxima

Notas:

**(T/N)= Tu nombre **

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 RODEADA**

El día era apacible como pudiste te habías escapado del hospital, lo odiabas más por como te miraba el personal con lastima, por el hecho de no recordar nada y estar sola, hasta donde sabias una persona desconocida te había llevado al hospital y tu primer y único recuerdo era una habitación fría siendo observada, nadie llego a preguntar por ti ni siquiera un reporte de extravió solo había entre tus pertenecías una credencial estudiantil, y una dirección en un papel al parecer te habías recién mudado, y por lo que pudo averiguar la policía sobre tus padres habían descubierto que eras huérfana, en el sentido que tus padres había fallecido hace años y tu único pariente era tu hermano mayor pero estaba con paradero desconocido, fue los peores días de tu vida, no te sentías mal no recordabas a tu padres y de alguna manera seria un alivio ya que sin recordar no sentirías dolor, y en cuento tu hermano quien fue tu tutor nunca apareció así que el medico quien te recibió fue quien se hiso responsable de ti, fue tu salvador y le tenias a precio ya que gracias ha el no terminaste en un hogar adoptivo y podías disfrutar de tu vida con una sola condición ser buena en los estudios, que era lo más sencillo del mundo por alguna razón se te daba bien, no meterte en problemas y para eso evitaste socializar con todos pero no te sentías mal por esa cuestión, y la mayor promesa ir a tus chequeos médicos, aunque odiaras el hospital.

A la semana que te dieron de alta y al llegar a tu casa había varios mensajes de quien crees es tu hermano solo diciéndote que pronto estará cumplida la promesa, que no te rindas y anímate y así mismo siempre te llegaba una fuerte cantidad de dinero que era para la mensualidad de tus gastos y muchos extra.

La escuela de Namimori pertenecía tu credencial estudiantil, al llegar te presentaron como nueva alumna, pero evitaste hablar; hiciste creer a las personas que eras arrogante y antisocial ya que te molestaban las preguntas como ¿Quiénes es tu papá y tu mamá? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?¿de donde venias? Y cosas por el estila ya que no tenias idea alguna.

El día de hoy al escapar del hospital después de tu accidente en alguna parte de la montaña de Namimori, te fuiste con tu uniforme habitual pero algo extra y ha eso me refiero a tu extraña vestimenta ya que llevabas unos anteojos tan grandes que te hacían ver torpe pero solo aparentaban ya que no tenían aumento ya que no los necesitabas, como siempre tu cabello enmarañado en dos coletas algo desigual pero altas todo eso como tu camuflaje, pero hoy caminabas un poco raro no esperaste a que te cambiaran los vendajes de tu tobillo incrementando el dolor en cada paso que dabas, por lo que habías evitado levantarte de tu lugar a toda costa, pero lo que te molestaba era que no te quitaban la mirada un grupo de personas que las considerabas las mas idiotas y torpes del mundo.

-(T/N)-chan ¿estas bien?- escuchaste que alguien se acerco a preguntarte.

Solo suspiraste Kyoko era la única persona que se preocupaba por ti pero de una manera muy obsesiva, y rara a la vez –Si- dijiste tan simple, por dos razones no querías que se alterara ya conocías sus arranques y en segunda era amiga de los que provocaban el dolor de tu pie –gracias por preocuparte- sonreíste ante tu respuesta, haciendo que Kyoko suspirara y se alegrara como siempre algo rara cuando estabas con ella.

Se estaba haciendo un escándalo por el pasillo ambas voltearon para ver ha que se debía, su sorpresa fue cuando entro un joven rubio casi pataleando arrastrado por un peli rojo, y detrás de ellos los responsables de tu accidente.

-¡Giotto!- exclamo el peli rojo –Como presidente del comité estudiantil tienes que ver a los alumnos y sus condiciones- dijo irritado por que hiciera su deber como protector de los alumnos.

-G-san ya te dije que yo me haría cargo- dijo una castaña, que venia detrás –no era necesario que vinieras tú y Giotto- dijo un poco enojada, la suplente de presidente.

-arrestare a quien se haya osado venir a la escuela sin autorización del medico e interrumpir la paz – decía otro rubio que no dejaron de terminar su frase.

-Alude-chan basta con eso; tú también, no tenías que venir- dijo nuevamente la castaña.

-Nii-san- dijo algo temeroso el castaño que estaba detrás de el.

-Lo lamento Tsuna-san por el escándalo, pero es responsabilidad del comité estudiantil ver por todos los alumnos- dijo un peli azul con extravagante peinado –y se castigara al alumnado que escape del hospital sin autorización Nufufu- rio de forma siniestra.

Mientras estos llamaban la atención tú discretamente estabas por salir del salón –¡Ha eres tu al Limite!- exclamo un azabache, tu solo maldijiste tu suerte si fuera Asari solo le hubieras sonreído y hubieras logrado escapar pero todo estaba en tu contra.

Todos te voltearon a ver nunca habías llamado la atención, pero hoy te volviste el centro de atención.

.

.

.

En la enfermería todo estaba en silencio, solo hacían ruido Haru y Kunukle, sabias que Haru aparte de ser la suplente en el presídium estudiantil y también era auxiliar en la enfermería. Y para rematar se había adelantado un año convirtiéndola en tu sempai, y sumando que es la hermana de Elena la idol y don perfección como te referías ha ella. Kunkle tenia dos hermanos, te llevabas muy bien con el al ser el hermano mayor de tu única amiga Kyoko el se preocupaba exageradamente por ti, por lo que no te dejo escapar cuando intentaste escabullirte.

-Sabes te vez más linda sin lentes- dijo la castaña, con una sonrisa, tu solo le diste una leve mirada, solo querías salir de ese lugar –Bien llamaremos a tu hermano para que vengan por ti- sonrió la castaña.

-AL LIMITE! Al fin conoceré al hermano de (T/N)-chan!- grito animada el peli negro.

Tu te sentías realmente incomoda con eso, si bien nadie conocía tu situación, no permitirías que por un descuido tuyo lo descubrieran.

-No se preocupen sempai mi hermano esta de viaje, así que yo puedo irme sola- dijiste un tanto nerviosa, no te gustaba mentir pero de verdad no querías que la escuela se metiera en asuntos que no le corresponde, ya que eso significaría orfanatorio, sin tu hermano aquí.

-Hahi- exclamo la castaña- Eso no es bueno- dijo la castaña un poco exaltada.

-No te preocupes Haru-sempai- te levantaste torpemente olvidando tus lentes dirigiéndote a la puerta – tratando de huir de la enfermería, haciendo que calleras al abrir la puerta, pero alguien te sostuvo evitando tu caída.

Los brazos se sentía familiares, y de repente una escena a tu mente vino volando, veías luces a tu alrededor; mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo, te dolía demasiado la cabeza, y sentías unos brazos sosteniendo y cuando intentaste ver quien te sostenía, volviste a ti arrojando a tu salvador, como si de fuego se tratara.

Ocultaste tu cara con tus manos, estabas nerviosa y confundida ante lo que acabas de recordar, escuchaste que te llamaban.

-¿(T/N)-chan- estas bien?- preguntaba una voz femenina muy desesperada, mientras te abrazaban nuevamente.

-Kyoko- suspiraste -si estoy bien – sonreíste alejando tus pensamientos.

-Bien por que quedaras arrestada por salir del hospital sin su consentimiento- dijo una voz varonil detrás de ustedes.

Sonreíste con sorna –Yo que sepa no es un delito- dijiste mientras te incorporabas y lo mirabas directamente olvidando que no llevabas tus lentes.

No solo viste a tu amiga, ni a todo el comité de alumnos, si no también a los responsables de tu tobillo luxado, te sorprendiste al ver a tanta gente reunida a tu alrededor, mientras los espectadores también te veían sorprendidos, tenias unos hermosos ojos, grandes con largas pestañas, una fina nariz y unos labios carnosos muy rosados te veías hermosa sin esos lentes, lastima del peinado que te acompañaba.

-¡sabia que (T/N) era hermosa!- exclamo Kyoko abrazándote de forma muy peculiar, tu parpadeaste al sentir tu rostro y ver a lo lejos tus lentes, mientras te abrazaba Kyoko miro a todos con gran posesión sobre tu persona con una aura de no la toquen es solo mía.

-Si, pero eso no la salva de que tenga que ir acompañada a su casa- dijo una Rubia quien entraba a la enfermería – Llamamos a tu casa, y confirmamos que no hay nadie- dijo segura, lo que a ti te confundio un poco.

-Ya se los dije mis hermano esta de viaje regresa en un par de días- dijiste un poco alterada no querías que buscaran más.

-¿Y por que no vienen sus padres por ella?- pregunto Tsuna mientras veía a todos.

-Si (T/N)-chan ¿Por qué no vienen tu padres?- dijo Kyoko quien aun te abrazaba, tu solo sentías morirte no querías responder.

-Bien Giotto la llevaras a su casa- interrumpió la rubia, mientras recibía una sonrisa de buena decisión por parte de la castaña aunque un poco triste y a ti te volvía el alma.

Solo había tres personas que sabían de tus padres y eso ni lo sabias tu, y eran el director de la escuela y sus dos hijas Elena y Haru miura.

A protestas de G y una dolida Kyoko por no ser ella quien te llevara a casa, Gitto te llevo a tu departamento en el centro de la ciudad, no platicaban mucho durante el trayecto en el Taxi, por alguna razón a pesar de tener la edad de conducir y tener un auto propio Giotto no solía manejar.

-Llegamos- dijo Giotto un poco aliviado al llegar a su destino.

-Gracias, por acompañarme- hiciste una reverencia, volviendo al incomodo silencio ahora frente a la puerta de tu casa, rompiéndolo el gruñido de ambos estómagos.

-Yo…yo lo siento- te sonrojaste bajaste la mirada y al subirla de nuevo lo viste sonreír contagiándote a ti también en una sonrisa.

Lo invitaste a pasar, el se ofreció a cocinar con el pretexto de que una persona enferma debía ser mimada, pero al escuchar el desastre en la cocina parecía que tu también olvidaste tu lesión y decidiste ayudar, la cena fue divertida hasta simpática, a la hora de irse Giotto te miro.

-de verdad te ves linda sin tus lentes- dijo mientras se despedía de ti y los viste partir.

Al estar en tu cuarto acostada rodaste por tu cama, tomando un espejo cerca de tu escritorio te miraste, sonreíste, dejaste el espejo y tomaste esos enormes lentes y los guardaste.

.

.

.

-Y bien-pregunto y peli rojo que esperaba en una esquina.

-Nada- dijo Giotto como si nada.

-Es lo mejor, así no estarás en líos- finalizo la conversación, emprendiendo la marcha.

Giotto saco un llavero de su pantalón, la llave de su auto, miro de nuevo al departamento, bajo la mirada y siguió a G hacia su auto que esta aparcado no muy lejos de ahí.

* * *

Hooo que secretos tienen G y Giotto, na no es secreto esta claro como el agua a ver como se desenvuelve esto jeje

Ahora un espciela agradecimiento ha:

sheblunar: ahora una idea de por que perdieron la memoria, y más les gusta a caso Giotto o alguien más se entrometera en ese camino ¿a qti que te gustaria?

AgathaxB: Siii Giotto y Haru, son tan lindos perolastima que no sean pareja ¿o si? o ¿tu que opinas? te esperabas que Elena fuera su hermana?

alegra77: lo se y esmás un pocoexentrica y distante, vez las medidas que tomás, encerio me gusta que te gustara valga la redundancia jeje

maria1010: perdona el retraso pasaron tantisimas cosas peroespero que te haya gustado, y te invito aleer lasdemás historia tal ves te agrade y sinosigue disfrutando tu historia de amor con Giooto o tal vez no.

En fin espero lo hayan disfrutado, encerio mi idea principal es lectorX Giotto perosiento que traiciono a Haru pero bueno a ver como se desenvuelve la historia, les deseo una super seman y EXITO!


End file.
